Alexa
Alexa (アクセナ, Akusena, Axena; English dub: ) is a recruitable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is an Outfitter. She worked in the development of new weapons for the Skells in the private military organization BLADE. Appearance Alexa is a human with short red hair and red eyes. She has thick bangs parted to the left side, which leave only a small gap on her forehead. Personality Alexa has an extremely energetic and playful personality. She is obsessed with everything Skell related, to the point where she cares for them beyond viewing them as just resources, as if they were people. Despite this, she does care greatly for her human friends and wishes to keep them safe as well. However, her infatuation with the machines have led many to refer to her as the "Skell Nut". Gameplay Location If she is not in the party, Alexa can be found in front of the Outfitters Test Hangar in the Industrial District of New Los Angeles. Recruitment Alexa can be recruited after completing Weaponized. She is initially equipped with her own Bodywear and Legwear. In battle Alexa's Class is an Alternative Partisan Eagle. When she is first recruited, she is level 17 and rank 3. She wields a Javelin and an Assault Rifle. Her two Signature Arts are Maximum Voltage (Javelin) and Overclock (Assault Rifle). She pilots an Excavator Skell. She has three skill slots. Her class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Alexa and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Camber * Cross * Fernand * Hannah * Tika * Mika Story Main Story Alexa makes a brief appearance in Chapter 12 when the entire BLADE organization is out to secure the Lifehold. As a member of Team Trishula, Alexa is assigned to clear the main team's approach and to defend their position once they are inside the Lifehold Core. Battle While Alexa is not a real enemy, she pilots the Alexa Special Skell and must be battled at level 16 in the Outfitters Test Hangar during Weaponized. This fight is requested by Alexa in order to test a weapon prototype. Trivia * In the Japanese version, Alexa is one of the characters obtainable through DLC. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Now! Let's get in its face!" * "We can take 'em from behind! Use melee attacks!" * "I'm in bad shape...Someone fix me up!" * "Now we're talking! Close in and strike!" * "Guess what, tall stuff! Special delivery!" * "We can't just attack all the time. Use an aura!" * "Ha ha! Gotcha! Shoot 'em, hurry!" * "Your sacrifice won't be in vain, baby! Use your Overdrive!" * "Guns at the ready! Fire!" * "Man...I really need some heals." * "It's not over...Just one more hit..." * "Yes! Got it! Use melee attacks!" * "Get 'em! Let's take it in close!" * "Woo! Overdrive time! Follow me!" * "Oh crap! Patch me up before this gets ugly!" * "Crap, my fuel's low?! Can somebody give me a re-up?" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "Should we get started? I want to get testing this new Skell weaponry ASAP." * "No science ever advanced without a little bit of crazy, am I right?" * "Honestly! The only love in my life is giant robots." * "I honestly think I could live forever in a Skell's arms." Gallery Alexa.png|Aksena in Xenoblade Chronicles X 118.jpg|Official Art Img info 20150428-04.jpg Img info 20150428-04-2.jpg Img info 20150428-05.jpg Yumba in the exploration direct.JPG Aksena.JPG|Alexa piloting a Skell Aksena info en.JPG|Alexa character infobox in the English version Aksena info.JPG|Alexa character infobox in the Japanese version Category:XCX Female Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Alexa Category:Industrial District NPCs